New Horizons
by azgfd
Summary: Peter wasn't ready for what juxtaposition life had in store. The well deserved break he knew he earned is rapidly turning into the worse as he turns sixteen. Things couldn't get much worse than his fathers getting a divorce - Right? He struggles to deal with the men he was convinced were his fathers splitting up, but he hadn't counted on living with the difficulty of the aftermath.
1. Prologue

Chapter 1: New York Blues

Two weeks ago was officially the day he was finished with being a junior at school. He was moving up the hierarchy rank with the title of sophomore soon to be in his grasps - entering what would be one of his most important years. That's why he was relieved to have the next three months to refresh and prepare for what lay ahead. What he thought was well deserved and would be the perfect time to relax turned extremely sour at a worryingly exponential rate, as the well entitled break was not the fate the universe had in store for Peter Carter, as he was yet to fully discover beyond the first two weeks he managed to survive the fraught.

Last day of Week two, December 31st, Peter's birthday:

What seemed to start off as a perfect day (something that hadn't been possible for the last two weeks) ended on the lowest point of his rest so far. Imagine a metaphorical line. The lowest it can go is the floor - got it? Okay now imagine the pressure of an industrial drill and then times that by a thousand. Think of what you would physically be able to see. What remains after the ground has taken a pounding. The line (as referred to as the ground) is obliterated and left behind is a hole that could rival the world's deepest trenches. The hole represents Peter's life at this current period of time reaching its lowest at what was supposed to be a celebration of the new year, a celebration of Peter living another year totalling his age to 16 was spoiled - not like a fruit left to rot, this was ten times (if not way more) worse.

When Peter awoke, the atmosphere was the same it usually was in the mornings. Calm. Quiet. Serene. It was the days ending he was to be wary of. As expected he was showered with gifts and affection from the two most important men in his life, his father's Steve and Tony Rogers (formerly Stark). Peter Carter (Carter was used to hide his identity as being Tony Rogers' son and what better way than to honour the surrogate who made it possible) felt like he was on cloud nine, absolutely nothing could bring him down today. This was only the first commemoration for his birthday as he always had two separate celebrations, one here in Manhattan and the second would be at the lake house his Grandfather had passed down to his only son Steve (Pops) - this one he would spend with his surrogate he referred to as an Aunt. No one was more awesome than Aunt Peggy - Steve and her had been friends for what seemed like all of time. This meant he could also see his other "aunts" and "uncles", even if they weren't related by blood they were just as important. Peter always insisted that he only ever needed one celebration like everyone else, but his family were different in that aspect - there was no limit for the love they had for their precious Peter. Honestly he even thought the first party to be a bit much, but then again what did he expect - he is the son of billionaire Tony Rogers, so he knew more than to expect something little.

Once the showering of gifts were finished, Peter was allowed to visit his friends Jason's house for a while - this gave his parents the time they needed to set up for the main event - the bigger part of the celebration to come. The events would be cataclysmic.

~~~~~~~~Time-Skip~~~~~~~~

After leaving Jason's house earlier than intended to retrieve his phone from his abode, Peter was twenty seconds away from walking into a battlefield. As he made his way up the drive and to the place that was supposed to be home, the volatile conditions were starting to reveal themselves and the poisonous words were making there way out. He opened the door discretely, but not fully as he knew better than to stand or intervene in the middle of one of his parents arguments. He just wishes that today could've been normal, like how it used to be. What started off as a great birthday was turning out to be the worse.

The piercing confessional words he heard were slurred and spoken drunkenly. This could only mean one thing, his dad (Tony) has been drinking. "… Screw you and screw that little shit!" Peter suddenly looked confused and dazed - who could be the little shit - surely he wasn't referring to him. He wasn't like most children. He knew his limits and he never pushed them. He was doing well in school - in fact he was a straight A student. He even helped out as much as he could (despite his father insistence that's what the workers he hired were for). But who else could this be aimed towards?

Although Peter could only hear patches of the conversation, he continued to listen to The drunken rant. "He isn't even … biologically. We are married, we're meant to trust each other, yet you've been unfaithful and frolicked off with that cyborg lover of yours, you know the true… of your child -". Steve cut his husband off immediately with a harsh tone Peter had never heard him use before.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! That boy is an angel and you know we thought none of us could… And really Tony? You really have the nerves to criticise me for going behind you're back? You're the one that has been having an affair with your PA for years now. The most heartbreaking thing is that not only have you been at it behind my back for years, but the fact that you think it's appropriate to have a k..." Peter leaned in too far causing some shoes to fall from the rack prompting Steve to abruptly stop his response when he caught sight of Peter hovering at the door. "Petey, how long have you been there buddy?" He questioned secretly hoping he had just turned up and missed what was said.

He was definitely not expecting the sudden surge of shifted attention towards him as he was met with the glares of his parents. Peter attempted to speak, but he instead nervously stammered out his answer. "I..I….uh… j-just got h-here". It came out as more of a question than the intended statement.

Tony now decided it was his turn to speak again further darkening the atmosphere. "Let me quickly fill you in, we'll get this over and done with now." Steve had an anxious look that portrayed the warning 'please don't do this, not like this - he deserves better'.

"You're not my kid Petey, so get the hell out of my house! You too Steve!" Steve and Peter stood awestruck by his sudden statement.

"Tony, stop it!" Steve demanded attempting to prevent any more trauma being projected at his boy.

"Dad, please. What did I do?" Peter began to tear up at his sudden shift in attitude. Was he to blame for what seemed to be his parents seperating? (Little did he know of how long this was going on) The thoughts ran through him like a wildfire. The low esteem and anxiety flared all the worse possible thoughts.

"Awh, poor little Peter! Didn't you hear me the first time? God, do you ever fucking listen?" At this point Peter's chest was tight and his breathing was constricted. "You're. Not. My. Child. Do You Understand me?" Tony spoke in a slow, mocking and patronising way leaving Peter feeling utterly devastated and humiliated. "You're pops and I are over, have been for a while now. You need to get a grip. Both of us have moved on with the world and I don't want some peasant brat that isn't mine. I have a kid, my real kid is nine months old. A beautiful young girl with the woman I love. Not some fucking teen who thinks he's all it".

Steve took this oppurtunity to move towards Peter and shield him from the drunken mess that towered above him. Steve walked to Peter and picked up his hyperventilating child to cradle, care and calm down. The sight left Steve absolutely mortified. He knew this moment would come, but why today all of all days.

"Woah kid, you deserve an Oscar for this performance. Fucking get yourself together and kindly get the fuck out of my house! Both of you!" Tony continued to screech at the top of his voice, as Steve's eyes stared at his with so much hatred, if looks could kill then Tony would've been murdered one hundred times over.

"Shut the hell up Tony! You know about Petey's self esteem issue and anxiety. You've got your head shoved so far up your own arse, you don't care who you hurt as long as Tony Stark remains number one. You never realised how good my kid was, but it's your loss and trust me you will regret your actions and decisions. Say goodbye because you won't be seeing him or me again! Were completely through, there's no way we can come back from this!" Tony moved his hand over his chest in mock hurt before guffawing and waving the two away. "Come on Pete, we don't need him anymore, we're going somewhere safe, we'll be fine. Pops is here to protect you now and forever".

Peter didn't put up any hesitation due to exhaustion as a result of his hyperventilation panic episode, so Steve slowly pulled out of the driveway to take on the streets of New York. They didn't take any belongings, any clothes - nothing, just walked away with what was currently on there back or in there pockets - leaving the toxic lifestyle behind him for a fresh start.

The emotional distress and hurt that continued to plague Peter way after his mini panic attack must've exhausted the energy from his small, young body as after only an hour of travelling, he finally allowed himself to fall into a deep slumber. Steve stared at his child - his love and affection for the child being prominent as he continued his eight hour journey taking them far away from the place they once called home. When associating New York with a place 'home', it now felt like nothing but a ridiculous concept of lies and deceit. It felt physically revolting - not New York itself but the people, No PERSON, that lives there.

The next plan was to give Peter the birthday he deserved. Surrounded by the people who loved him most and Steve would not let this birthday turn into another disaster. He would protect him from any harm and danger.

This would be the fresh start they both so desperately needed.

This would be the chance to show Peter what a good life he could lead.

It would be the new year, the start of something new.

That something opening up more potential than ever.

~~~~~~~~Time-Skip~~~~~~~~

After the exhausting ride to the lake house, the place they would now call home, Steve remained in the car looking over to the child peacefully sleeping before pulling out his mobile to ask his partner and other children - Peter's biological brothers - for assistance.

Approximately two minutes later, his partner and two other people arrive to help haul in the luggage. His older sons, Peter - they would have to make nicknames for the two Peter's real soon otherwise everyone will be in a constant state of confusion - and Logan acknowledged there father on the way to take the luggage into the house, but failed to notice there brother they were yet to meet (like Petey they didn't even know the other/s existed).

"Hey Pops." They both said. It was obvious that Bucky forced the poor boys out of bed in order to help. They pulled the luggage stumbling along the way before leaving the suitcases in the living space - they would be dealt with tomorrow morning.

Bucky opened the car door with so much eagerness he nearly tore the car doors off just to get to Steve. He pulled his boyfriend into a warm, loving embrace both kissing like there would be no tomorrow before parting ways to catch breath. He then saw his unaware, unknowing son sleeping in the car. Steve noticed where Bucky's attention was focused.

"This won't be a problem will it Buck? I just can't let him stay with Tony - you should have seen him before we left. The way he treated our son -" Steve was cut off by Bucky.

"Look Steve, this isn't a problem. Of course he's welcome, I mean I do love him to bits - he is our kid. In the morning he will meet his brothers and they will meet him and what not. However, we can't let it slip that he's mine or that his brothers are biological his. So we're just his stepfamily, okay?" Bucky sounded sincere. Of course he loved his kid, but as far as Little Pete (damn Tony's stubbornness on wanting to name him Peter) was aware Steve and Tony were his parents. Maybe they could gradually change that overtime. As for now though, Bucky and his two brothers would just be new additions to his family.

"Okay, Buck. I have One rule though." It wasn't a question, it was definitely a demand. Bucky arched his eyebrow questioning what the rule was going to be. "You and the boys can't refer to him as stepfamily. We're just going to be a family - that's what he needs right now and I don't want to restrict him from that".

Bucky nodded. "Okay Steve we can do that. I do want him to feel welcome and wanted, I just don't want to confuse him. To him, I'm still a stranger."

"One last thing though Buck?" Steve asked. Another one of his commandments was going to be asked (Bucky has a sixth sense about these things).

"Oh come on not another rule. You literally just said there was only one ru -"

"No! Please take him to his room, I'm too exhausted to lift him at the moment." Steve's grin stretched out from ear to ear causing Bucky to do the same. Like a yawn, Steve's smile is just so contagious.

"You're lucky I love you Stevie". Bucky and Steve let out small chuckles so they wouldn't wake the small sleeping child. Slowly they dissipated into the large lake house.

Tomorrow would be a new day. A better day.


	2. The Lonely

After the stressful events of the previous nights, waking up to the not so new, but still stunningly beautiful scenery Steve allowed a large smile to overthrow the sleep from his face. Glancing to his right, Steve was entranced by his attractive and handsome boyfriend and the only thoughts running through his mind were 'How did I get so lucky?' and 'finally, this is what I've waited for and now it's time'. He lowered his face towards Bucky's before planting a soft, but passionate kiss on the plump lips of the man laying below - who was still stuck in a deep sleep.

Steve cautiously moved off the bed before throwing on his usual morning gear, consisting of his tight dark lycra jogging shorts, his red, white and blue specially designed breathable running trainers (Steve loved nothing more than expressing his patriotism for his home country - well except for his family and friends of course) and his thin, black well ventilated running shirt with three white line running adjacent from each other from his left shoulder to his right hip. He was officially ready for his morning routines to begin, as he slowly and carefully left the confines of his room.

He reached the top of the stairs before stopping and debating whether to check if Little Pete - or LP for short - was also awake (he usually awoke at the same time as Steve). In the end, after a five minute internal debate, Steve decided against it. He presumed that last night's incident fully exhausted him and he would need as much rest as possible. Also, he didn't want to take the risk of accidentally waking the boy if he were asleep. Steve walked down the stairs of the lake house and out the door to plod on with him usual morning routine - routine? Yeah right. Steve's commitment to his exercise suggests it's more like his ritual to whatever force dragged him out of his humble abode at six o clock every morning.

~~~~~~~~Time-Skip~~~~~~~~

After completing his dedicated daily exercise schedule, Steve returned to the large wooden structure that screamed home. It bellowed safety and protection. More importantly though, it hollered family and love. This is the start of something new, something fresh, Steve could just feel it deep within.

As he walked through the door, Steve was immediately met with the confused, questioning tones of two of his children. It was difficult to latch on to what they were asking as they both wanted there curiosities to be cured at the same time, with different variations of the same questions.

Peter Quill Carter - or Quill for short - was the youngest of the two brothers at age 23, but at the moment he sounded younger than Little Pete was with his constant barage of questions. He was asking these questions (although he didn't leave Steve any time to answer):

"Pops, who is that kid upstairs?"

"Is he an intruder, should I ring the cops?"

"Should I go wake dad?"

Logan Carter - who was the eldest of Steve's and Bucky's children at age 24 - wasn't really any better, although he did stop with his questions when he noticed how overwhelmed and flustered his Pops was getting. Instead he stopped his brother from continuing by covering his mouth with one of his hands.

"Pete, shut up! God just let Pops speak and explain." Logan demanded. Successfully managing to keep his brother quiet long enough for Steve to form and give a coherent answer.

Steve spoke out with confidence and assured his two older boy's that they needn't be alarmed (as if they would ever need to be alarmed by Little Pete in the slightest anyway). "Okay, well you're father and I were meant to tell you together over breakfast this morning, but considering you both let curiosity get the better of you-" Steve paused giving the boy's a playful glare, in which they both held a nervous grin widely spread across there faces. "I'll tell you now because really it won't make a difference. In fact it may make less awkward. So the child on the bed is in fact your biological brother, as Aunt Peggy was the surrogate for you all. Your brother is called Peter - ". Steve was cut by the whine coming from Quill's direction.

"Really, you had to name him Pete too? God this is going to be annoying and really confusing". The eldest Peter complained and vented his frustration.

"Hey, it was Tony's insistence we called him Peter - oh and that reminds me, just in case I forget. No and I mean none at all - no mentions of Tony Stark in this house, just pretend he never exists. Capiche?" Steve asked awaiting confirmation nods. They both nodded their heads vigorously to show they were listening and didn't think to question the reasoning. "So to put this whole 'Peter' situation to rest considering you have the same Surname and last name, I've come up with nicknames - not creative, but they'll do. Okay Pete, considering you have a middle name we'll address you by that- so you're nickname is Quill. Your brother will be 'Little Pete' or 'LP' for short. So that solves the whole 'Peter' debacle. Now that's in the clear, I'm going to make pancakes for breakfast. Sound good?"

"Yeah Pops that sounds great." Quill said with an eager enthusiasm, that some may mistake for sarcasm with how it was conveyed.

Silence falls over the three as Steve begins to prepare everything he needs to make pancakes. Logan pierces through the noiseless atmosphere with a new question.

"So… Pops… is it alright if we go and introduce ourselves before he comes down himself? We'll be careful not to startle him." Steve at first was considering whether or not to reject the idea, but decided he was all for when he saw the burning curiosity of his eldest boy's. Besides if it means that Peter knew them a little bit by the time breakfast had come, then it might be a little less awkward and intimidating for the youngest of the family unit.

"Okay, but be careful. Stay as quiet and calm as possible. If he starts to panic, shout for me or wake your dad okay?" Steve hoped that it wouldn't come down to a panic attack, that's not how he'd like to start the new beginnings he's dreamed about many times.

The boy's smiles returned again - strikingly similar to that of the Cheshire Cat - as they both proceeded up the stairs to introduce themselves to the newest branch of the evergrowing family tree. There biological brother they had no idea existed until now.

As they entered through the heavy oak door, they were dumbfounded with the sight of nothingness but an empty bed, the sheets were scrunched together at one of the corners of the Queen sized luxury mattress. The room was practically empty (well they had just moved in last night) surrounded by the eerie silence of emptyness. The silence was cut off by the sounds of a wretch, as if someone was choking or vomiting - oh how very little they knew.

They further dispersed into the newly occupied living space to see spats of a red substance leaving a trail leading into the bathroom. Logan and Quill stopped at the door to hear the unpleasant wretches sounding more and more painful by the minute. Slowly, they opened the conjoined door to the sight of a teen much younger than themselves, no taller than five foot six bringing up whatever was still contained in his stomach. The trail of blood also finished at the point of where he resided. It was obvious that the flow began on his face, as there was dried blood around his nose - they wondered if this was a recurring thing, they'd have to ask Pops about this later.

Logan suddenly opened his mouth, although he spoke in a soft, calm tone it had the opposite effect - made obvious when Little Pete flinched away. "Hey bub, you okay?"

As the panic continued to radiate his body, LP relayed his answer with a stammer due to the fear making him even more uncomfortable. "W-who are you a-and what are you d-doing here?" Peter demanded although with his weakened appearance, it didn't look like he was able to take on any of the two other men (it would be the same outcome without the sickness, but hey, he can sure imagine so) who were like giants when compared to him.

"Hey, hey calm down. Pops just said we could come and meet you before breakfast, so it won't be as awkward. I'm -" Quill explained the current situation to try and calm his brother before being interrupted by his hysterical ramblings.

"Where's my Pops, what did you do to him? I swear if you hurt him, I'll kick both your asses!" The brothers couldnt help but letting out a little smirk on there faces, the urgency of his voice as well as his panicking state caused the smirks to completely disappear from the brothers as they moved to surround him. Not in a menacing but a soothing, protective bubble sort of way.

"Come on Little Pete, you need to calm down before you have a panic attack." Quill spoke out. "Pops is downstairs preparing pancakes for breakfast and like we said before, we just want to intro-"

Peter's panicked state seemed to vanish almost immediately as he abruptly intervened the second attempt at Introductions in a confused, passive aggressive way. "Wait, what did you just call me?"

This caused the two brothers to turn towards each other with bewilderment taking over their faces.

"What?" Quill asked curiously.

Peter answered with more aggression and determination, but also confusion mixed with the other feelings. "I said What did you just call me? Or is that too hard for you to understand? Wait a minute, I'll try ask in a more simpler way for you to comprehend." After seeing the shocked faces of those towering above him, Peter cringed at how this mini outburst was so out of character - maybe it was just a sign of one of his conditions.

The other figure surrounding him, Logan, began to laugh uncontrollably at the situation. "Oh my God! This kid just sassed you out Pete. I can't breathe. That is just so funny, I would give my left arm to have a recording of your reaction. Well maybe not an an arm, damn! I hope dad isn't awake and heard that." Logan continously laughed before regaining his composure.

Catching on with the muddled look on the youngest Pete's face, Quill decided it was now to explain who they were. "You'll meet dad at breakfast and then you'll understand the whole arm thing. Right, so I'm Peter and that's Logan. This is just as new to us as it is to you but we're your older brothers." This statement caused the younger Peter to scoff, not in arrogance but in a perplexed surprised kind of way. "Which is how we come down to figuring out what to call one another because we have the same name and surname, which is why you're Little Pete or LP for short." This earned a glare worthy of a thousand daggers from the youngen, although the older two thought it was more adorable than intimidating. "Pops came up with the names not us. Anyway, he said my nickname was Quill, because that's my middle name and it's easier that way. Apart from that I've not really got anything else left to say, so, um, welcome to the family I guess".

"Wait a minute, your telling me that you two are my older brothers that I have never seen or even knew existed?" Peter began to question the likelihood.

"Um, yeah. Pretty much. I mean if you don't believe us - just ask Pops I guess."

"Right…" The conversation was beginning to get awkward.

"Yeah… so get ready and come down for breakfast." Quill and Logan left the uncomfortable aura floating around the room.

~Half an hour later~

After freshening up from this mornings sickness and unpleasant first meetings, Peter knew that his Pops wouldn't allow anyone to leave the table until everyone had eaten. So he decided it was time to advance down to the lower floor - if he was going to be living here with his new 'family' or whoever they were, the last thing he needed was for them to hate him or think that he was a brat… like Tony did.

Cautiously and nervously, he followed the trail his sense of smell set him on - edging closer towards the kitchen, towards new and unfamiliar family. This is when the nerves really began to rub sending his anxiety high - luckily not enough to have an attack, he really didn't need to be deemed needy or weak.

Rounding the corner he was met with the smiles of his Pops (the smile was always enough to reign his nerves back in, but not this time), his new siblings he never knew existed and was definitely not congenial with yet. Then there was the man with the metal arm - 'wait who the hell is that' was the thought running through his mind, and finally he knew what Logan's prolixed rant meant . He hadn't seen this man before, but then again - he was in the same situation with his brothers until this morning. The man with the charcoal black, titanium metal arm had long, dark brown hair that run just below his shoulder blades with pools of chocolate brown for eyes. He was bulkier and slightly taller than his Pops was, his sense of judgement was telling him that the man looked dangerous, aggressive - maybe he was a criminal in a past life. However, the friendly smile on his face said different (even if it did looked forced). Maybe he thought Peter was an inconvenience, that he was just in the way - so he decided on making a mental note 'stay away from the not so friendly looking metal arm dude' before hesitantly making his way to the kitchen bar.

Steve spoke in a gentle, reassuring voice to his youngest child to introduce him to his new family for the third time (third time lucky - hopefully). "So as far as I know, you have already met your brothers Logan and Big Peter - or Quill as we're going to refer to him from now, which is why you're now Little Pete or LP for short." Little Pete rolled his eyes so hard it looked like they were ready to fall from there sockets. "But obviously there's one more important person left for you to meet. Peter, this is my partner James Barnes or you can just call him Bucky for short."

Peter shyly and quietly replied with, "Wait. How do you get the name Bucky from his overall name?" Genuine interest plaguing his mind.

"My full name is James Buchanan Barnes, so Bucky comes from my middle name actually." Bucky spoke with a certain snap that really wasn't his intention. Instead of replying, Peter sunk further back into his seat allowing silence to become the new atmosphere as he revisited and added to his mental note - 'stay away from the not so friendly looking metal arm dude. He definitely doesn't like me and I don't want to bother him further otherwise I might have to leave and return to... no I definitely can't do that!'

Piercing the silence, Quill decided to talk about his and Logan's plans for tonight. "Sooooo… me and Logan are going to a party tonight. Everyone is twenty-one and over there, but Pops if you let us bring Little Pete we can introduce him to more people. If you'd want to do that LP?"

Peter attempted to give his reply, "Um I don't think I wan-" before being cut off by Steve making the deciding choice.

"Yeah Little Pete will - and no you don't have a choice, this is a perfect oppurtunity for you to make some friends. I mean yeah sure they will be at least five years older, but until you start at your new school next semester this will have to do." Peter looked on in a horrified shock, he was being forced against his own free will and choices here, yet he still couldn't find his voice to argue otherwise. Steve thought now would be the perfect time to lay out the rules and guidelines. "Okay so I have some rules that you need to stick to Logan and Quill." Little Pete noticed that he wasn't mentioned during his rule setting. "Okay, here goes:

Rule 1 - You make sure that LP doesn't drink any alcohol or anyone consuming alcohol to harass him. If there's any drugs and I mean any at all, I expect all of you to leave immediately.

Rule 2 - One of you need to ring me or your dad when the party ends to pick you up because we don't want to find out you have been in some car accident caused by intoxication." Quill just waved his hand to get his Pops attention.

"I'm a designated driver, so the only thing I'll be drinking is whatever soda they have to offer, so I can make sure we all get back safe."

"Okay then, looks like me and your father have more time together then." Steve turned to give Bucky a wink, which was returned by a deep, sensual growl from the man in return.

The three children looked between each other with disgust in there eyes before Logan interrupted their little flirt session. "Jeeze, get a room. I don't want to have to go to therapy because I'm traumatised by this unholy sight!" Quill and Little Pete both shook their heads in utter agreement.

"Okay calm yourselves, we're saving it for later anyway."

"TMI! TMI!" they shouted in almost perfect unison. Steve had a sudden onset of confusion at this phrase. So Quill relieved Steve of his thoughts when he informed him of the meaning.

Steve and Bucky shared a hearty chuckle before Steve plodded onwards with his guidelines. "Okay well back to my rules:

Rule 3 - Little Pete is not to be left alone on any circumstances. None at all!" Steve emphasised.

"Yeah 'Little Pete' is also sitting here, like at the same table as you, listening to all the rules you set!" LP spoke with an under enthusiastic, mocking albeit sarcastic tone letting his eyes roll again.

Bucky spoke again, his accidental tone of anger and aggression slipping through the cracks again. "Don't speak to your father like that! Or you won't be going to any party." The fear it instilled into the young boy's brain caused LP to sink into his seat yet again and turn to a lower shade of white.

Steve noticed the tension, but pushed it to the back of his mind. "That's it for the rules for now."

With a mischievous grin on his face, Quill made a sly dig in his Pops direction. "Don't you mean you don't know what else to say?" The table slowly, but surely boomed with laughter from the four eldest, whilst Lil Pete didn't know whether to join in or remain silent to avoid the judgement of his father's boyfriend. This moment also left him dazed. When he made a joke a few moments ago, he was heavily scrutinised - it was definitely a personal vendetta the man had against him and this just confirmed it.

The loneliness began to pull him back down into the dark pit he was trapped in the day previous after the whole drunken Tony incident. The dripping of the tap with each drop getting louder, covering a larger surface area caused him to become agitated in this room. The reminders of him being underwater almost drowning - close to death plagued his mind. He needed to leave and now before Bucky had another chance to add to his list of reasons he hated Peter. Without another word, he stood leaving the table even though he knew that was not allowed until everyone had agreed they were done, but like before he can't show any weakness.

Steve tried to get him to sit back down, but was blanked out instead. "Hey Pete, you know we don't leave the table until everyone is done." No response was spoken just footsteps sounding further and further away. "Pete, seriously sit back down please." The Silence was continued as the youngest in the household walked further away - now reaching the bottom of the staircase. It was at this point he knew something wasn't right. This always happened when Lil Pete was about to have a panic attack or his anxiety is running too high again. Maybe it was his PTSD or depression causing him to blank out. Whatever it was, this is not the usual hyperactive (to an extent) Peter who is usually so well mannered and polite.

The barrier of soundlessness was broken by the sudden screech. It was Bucky kicking his chair out about to dish out the next warnings, as he began his power walk towards the stairs. "Kid! He's speaking to you." Yet again nothing had followed. "You may ignore your pops, but you will not ignore and disrespect me!" As Bucky's pace quickened, Peter began to panic. He was now running instead of solemnly walking, however he wasn't quick enough to escape to the comfort of his room (even if there was nothing there for now) as he felt the tight grasp pull him away from his temporary freedom.

Peter began thrashing in his grip before having his second outburst today. "Get the hell off me, you prick!" Bucky let go in shock, but stood in the boy's way to prevent him from moving.

The teen and the ex-soldier were unaware of the figures stood at the bottom of stairs also unnerved at the events unfolding. Steve stood as this situation opened his eyes. Yep Peter was definitely having an episode, but Steve felt like he could do nothing as he stood, along with Logan and Quill, and continued to watch the heart wrench continue.

"What the hell did you just say to me?" The deep voiced was laced with vex and chagrin. Although Peter was terrified at this moment of time, his mouth would just not stay still.

His voiced cracked as he screamed out the insult for the second time. "I said that you're a prick!"

The current ire caused the wrath building up inside Bucky to rise to new levels. At this moment he didn't care to think of what words to use - meaning he wasn't aware of the new low he was about to strike with. "Do you know what? I never thought I'd agree with Tony frickin Stark…" just the mention of his name caused Peter to internally cringe. "But he's right, you are just a teenage brat! You really need to reconsider how you act kid, otherwise you won't be here for much longer!"

Maybe Tony and Bucky were right. Maybe he was just a brat. If two people said it, then it must be true. Maybe if he stopped interacting with people everything would work out better - it's not as if they needed him anyway, right? He was just a waste of space, not living just existing.

A stream of tears began to fall from the teens face. Those words hurt more than Bucky could ever imagine. If what Tony said and did to the boy was low, then this was indescribable. The words cut so deep causing him to uncontrollably shake.

With the energy he could muster, he pushed Bucky with both arms although this did nothing to Bucky's standing position before walking into his room. He didn't slam the door, but he shut it completely leaving no cracks for anyone to hear his sobs. He leaned against the door before slowly falling to his feet unaware of the world beyond the door.


	3. To The Bone

...Ground floor….

"What the hell Steve! Why was he being like that? Just because he could do whatever and get whatever he wanted with Stark doesn't mean that's how it's going to work out here too." Bucky's voice was assertive, like how Steve was at the kitchen island when producing rules for the party, when Peter's episode had begun unbeknownst to everyone but Steve. "I'm not gonna stand by and have some little brat scream at me like that!"

"No, no, no, no, no! Please tell me that you didn't call him a brat - anything but that - please?" Steve was desperately begging, hoping that it was him that wasn't listening properly and Bucky said something entirely different. He was praying that he just misunderstood what Bucky said mistaking it for another word (like twat or something - anything would be better at this moment) and that he made a blunder with his hearing.

"Well, yeah. He was acting like a little brat..." Bucky was cut off by Steve's cries, something he had never experienced in the past 16 years. Since the birth of his youngest biological son, since he sacrificed the first chance of happiness to raise three boys with his Stevie instead of two for the sake of Tony freakin Stark of all people - what a mistake that turned out to be.

"Awh no, I should've warned you and Logan and Quill before we had breakfast. Shit, oh holy fuck!" It was at this point that something clicked in Bucky (if Steve reacted like this, it only meant on thing… this was more serious than Bucky first imagined). This time it was Steve's eyes that were streaming with tears. Bucky couldn't escape the imagery of how he caused his youngest son to cry and that now refracted onto his hubby to be. The sound coming out of Steve's voice box were the same four words being repeated - 'should've told them before'. Now his youngest son was probably panicking at the this whole new concept of living with people he's just met. Thinking he was a burden again thanks to Tony Stark - that bastard would never be forgiven for what he's caused in Bucky's and Steve's precious son.

"Stevie, what should you have warned us of?" Bucky spoke softly trying to calm him and ultimately pulling Steve away from the constant supply of thoughts in which he felt completely responsible for what had just unfolded. This would be the only way he could find out what he meant.

"He's got a lot of baggage Buck." Steve's sobs caused him to choke over his words as he began to explain to Bucky exactly what he meant. "I mean do you know any adults at all that suffer from major severe anxiety, depression, PTSD, bipolar and are causing themselves harm because that's the only control they feel they have over their life." The shock of what Steve was describing left Bucky speechless. He was now feeling similar to Steve, he felt helpless and although he wasn't very aware of Peter's life in the past and his conditions - the guilt he felt was destroying him (as if he was being torn apart cell by cell. Turning into dust to be carried along with the wind). "He's suffering with so much mental health. And even though he has been diagnosed by many professionals, he refuses to show any weakness - that evil man has inserted thoughts into his head. He won't seek help and won't talk to me about anything like that. Buck he's only 16. Our baby boy of the family is just 16. How is it even possible? Why him? He doesn't know that I know Buck, he doesn't know." Bucky held his partner close to his own body and the 'tough guy' exterior wasn't broken, it was shattered into a number that probably doesn't even exist. Tears fell down Bucky's face.

"Steve, baby it's going to be okay. We'll figure this out together." Nothing in that sentence could be faltered for another meaning and Bucky really did mean it. His family might be broken… but broken things can be repaired, fixed, resolved. He would be damned if he didn't try. No if he didn't guarantee the fixture. "Together okay? Together. But you need to tell me what you mean by 'he doesn't know that I know'"

"The harming Buck, he doesn't know that I know. I mean didn't you notice how thin he was? He just makes excuses to skip meals, to do anything but eat and even if he does eat - he'll have the tiniest bit, less than what a baby eats." At the mention of that, Bucky eyes moved to look at the plates left on the kitchen counter. On one of those plates remained a small stack of pancakes, all that was taken from it was the smallest fraction, a literal pinch. Steve continued his teary exposition. "That's not the worse thing he's doing Buck. He's forcefully making himself vomit and I just don't understand. With how little he eats, how is it possible - there's nothing for him to bring up. Then there's the sit ups he does way too much of. Back at that bastard's place, I walked past his room a few weeks ago whilst he was changing. Obviously he didn't notice me, but… and I'm not exaggerating… his spine is fully noticeable and the bruises that surround it. I dread to think of what the front of his body looks like - no actually I'm terrified to see our boy withering away to the bone." As well as Bucky's shirt that was completely soaked through by this point, Steve's shirt was not far behind as Bucky's tears picked up pace. "He's trying to hide it all with his baggy clothes and false happiness. It's not fooling me Buck, I can see it clearly. Our child is dying right in front of us and there's nothing I can do. He needs help, we must get him help before its too late! I don't think I would survive if I lost him Buck!"

The tears from Bucky had now reached maximum velocity as the downpour continued. "We will Stevie, we will. We'll get him the best help we can find. Hell if he needs to talk to someone he can trust, we'll ask his uncle Sam. Sam will be able to help, surely!" The last sentence came out as more of a questioning statement than a defining one.

Steve continued speaking about his and Bucky's little boy. "You know, before we left to come here?" Bucky nodded in affirmation as the two men were slowly, but surely beginning to regain the breath they lost through their emotional turmoil. "Tony and I were arguing over that little blessing in disguise when Peter walked in returning from a friend's house. He lifted a finger and pointed at our boy and called him a 'brat' and told him that he wasn't his father. I know you may be thinking otherwise after his outburst - but that's not him I swear - he isn't a brat. He always, without a doubt, did his own washing, cleaning, everything. He refused to allow the workers to work for him, he would always say something along the lines of 'it's against their rights to be used as slaves, work isn't cleaning after someone else's mess'. The workers always told me how Peter was such a polite and delicate boy. That he isn't like other kids his age." Oh how wrong Bucky's assumptions were. The guilt he was feeling before somehow managed to multiply. He genuinely believed that Peter would be spoiled and ungrateful - after all, he was raised by a billionaire know for his selfish antics - not a person who knew the world didn't revolve around them. "Even when Tony insisted that's what the workers were for, Peter refused to let them be personal slaves for him - he always argued that they were humans like him and like Tony. Obviously Tony would scoff at that and pretend he didn't hear our boy referring to us and them as being the same." Bucky's face, although still filled with tears, contorted into one of pride and joy. His boy managed to remain uncorrupted from Stark's tryranous ways.

Steve continued to show how perfect their baby was. "He never has asked or asks for anything new or expensive. It takes an awful long time to convince him to get the essentials he needs because he doesn't want to come across as needy or a burden. A burden! Tony instilled the idea that he was a burden and a brat. I mean if he's a brat than what would you call a real bratty person?"

Bucky took the helm of the conversation. "I never knew how perfect my baby really was." Steve just nodded in agreement (like he said previously, that boy was an angel sent in disguise). "I must make a confession!" Bucky blurted out. "Not being able to hold in my arms, him not knowing that I'm actually one of his real daddies has killed me for the past 16 years. Now he's here, I don't think I can ever let go again." Bucky stood ending the heart-to-heart with his hubby. "Quill, Logan. Please come down stairs." At command both of the eldest sons came down and stood waiting for further instruction from their dad. "Please stay here with your pops." Without any refusal or whining the boy's made their way over to sit with their pops.

As Bucky began to leave Steve called put in curiosity as to where Bucky was leaving to. "Honey, where are going?" His voice sounded raw due to the amount of sobbing they both experienced.

All Bucky's reply back was, "To sort this out. Our baby needs us". Steve nodded his head, whereas Logan and Quill looked to each other in confusion - most likely the choice of words ('our baby') their dad had chosen.


End file.
